


Birthday Girl

by loppabelle



Category: The 100
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bellarke family cuteness, Complete, F/M, Fluff, Parents, The 100 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 08:55:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20207089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loppabelle/pseuds/loppabelle
Summary: It’s Skye’s 5th birthday and Clarke and Bellamy throw her a party.





	Birthday Girl

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored and hence this fluff piece. haha! It’s what I imagine parental Bellarke to be. I think this mainly came from my overall anger with the show. I’ll write my own happy ending basically. :P

The sounds of giggling could be heard as a cute little brunette ran down the beach. 

“Skye! Slowdown,” the voice laughed. 

“Madi,” the little girl ran back excitedly jumping into the teenager’s arms. ”This is the best day ever!”

“Sure kid,” Madi ruffled her curly hair. “How about we go home to get ready?”

Skye nodded happily jumping down into the sand. She ran full speed ahead toward the cottage and bursted through the door.

Madi entered seeing the last remnants of her ponytail swinging up the stairs of their living space. She shook her head with a quiet chuckle. She went along cleaning the morning dishes figuring where Skye was heading.

The door banged loudly upstairs and Madi heard a slight shriek, no doubt it was Clarke being startled from her sleep.

“It’s my birthday!,” the voice of the five year old could be heard yelling. Clarke groaned shifting in his arms. Having Skye was like having their very own personal alarm clock. Like clockwork, she was there every morning to wake them up.

“Momma. Momma! Wake up! It’s my birthday,” Skye proclaimed again. The little girl hopped on the bed perfectly snugging beside her parents. She loved doing that.

“Happy Birthday baby,” Clarke smiled groggily sitting up. She collected Skye in her arms leaving sloppy kisses all over her face. Skye smiled happily never feeling more loved than when she was in Clarke’s arms. 

“How old are you again miss Skye Aurora Blake?,” Clarke joked.

“I’m five, momma,” she said holding up her fingers.

“Five!,” she played surprise. “Hmm, that’s so old,” she gasped. “I think it’s time you go back.”

“Where momma?,” she asked curiously. 

“Let’s ask daddy. Bell, you think we’ve had her long enough?,” Clarke peeked at her husband whose eyes were still shut. He heard her though because his lips turned up in a smile. He loved listening to two of his of his favorite girls talking about anything or nothing at all. It was life’s greatest pleasure.

“I think we’ll keep her for a while longer,” his voice scratchy with sleep. But Clarke could hear the joking tone clearly.

“Daddy,” Skye hopped on him. Bellamy let out a shuttering breath feeling her weight drop on him. 

“Careful baby,” he smiled. “Happy Birthday little one. So what do you want to do on your big day?,” he smiled squeezing her little body gently.

“I want presents,” she clapped excitedly. “And cake. A huge cake,” she held her arms out widely.

“Cake and presents, huh? Sounds possible,” Clarke winked laying beside them. 

“I don’t know,” Bellamy said. “I’m not sure that I want my little girl growing up so fast.”

“But I’m a big girl, daddy! I’m this many,” Skye informed holding up her fingers again proudly showing her father.

“No you’re not. You’re my baby.”

“Nuh huh. Big girl,” she pouted adorably. “Auntie O said that I can have my own sword now,” she nodded confidently. “A real one. Cause I’m a big girl,” Skye cheekily reminded. 

“Oh she did. We’re going to have to talk to that Auntie O. No cake for this one, babe,” he told his wife. Clarke laughed seeing Skye frown at her father with a horrified look in her eyes. 

Skye squinted her eyes, her little head tilting to the side doubting Bellamy’s words. “But I saw the cake. Madi showed me!,” the little girl smiled brightly.

Bellamy snickered out laugh shaking his head. His daughter was a precocious one.

“Busted Bell,” Clarke cutely stuck her tongue out. 

“Yeah. Yeah. I can never pull one over this one,” he tickled Skye. She giggled squirming to getaway from him.

“Daddy!,” she squealed. “That tickles!” 

“Ok you two. This one needs a bath,” she grabbed Skye. “We gotta get you all beautiful for your party.”

“Yay,” Skye screamed. “Party! Party, daddy.”

He kissed her forehead feeling the excitement coming off of her.

“Yeah party, but first bath,” Clarke kissed her. “Go tell Madi to bathe you. I’ll be down in a few minutes to get you all gorgeous,” she shoved her daughter toward the door.

Her little feet went trampling out of the room yelling for Madi and Clarke relaxed back into Bellamy’s arms.

“She’s already gorgeous,” Bellamy huffed out confidently. He wasn’t one to brag but his baby girl was beautiful. It’d be hard to find anyone to say otherwise. Skye was most beautiful thing he had ever laid eyes on besides Clarke of course. 

“Gee, wonder where she gets that from,” Clarke joked with a playful eye roll. It was no secret that Skye was drop dead gorgeous and she just so happen to look exactly like her father and aunt Octavia. Those damn Blake genes. Couldn’t throw a stone without hitting their good looks. “Can you believe it Bell? Five. Our baby is five,” she sighed. “She’ll be married with her own family before we’ve had the chance to blink.”

“She’s never getting married,” Bellamy growled burying his head into Clarke’s neck comfortably. “Over my dead body,” he mumbled. 

Clarke rolled her eyes kissing his lips softly. “You do know that she’ll meet someone, someday, babe. You can’t stop life. Maybe she’ll marry her best friend,” Clarke giggled. After all, she married hers.

“Kahi? God can’t be that cruel. Just what we need, being permanently attached to Murphy through our kids marrying. Sharing grandchildren someday. Could you imagine?,” he shuttered at the thought.

“It’d be cute,” Clarke smiled. “Skye and Kahi are like peas and carrots. They just fit. And I hate to break it to you babe, we’re already attached to Murphy. He’s family. He’s Skye’s godfather.”

“Uh don’t remind me. I try to forget our moment of insanity choosing him.”

“She’s not getting married,” he said once more. He couldn’t fathom the thought. Skye was his baby. He was just getting used to his adopted daughter Madi “dating” the teenage boys around the village. He couldn’t deal with this too. Not his girls. 

“You’re funny. I’d love to see you try and stop that one from anything.”

“I’ll damn sure try. No one is good enough for my baby girl. I’d kill the man or woman that dared to try.”

“Protective daddy,” she rubbed her hand through his messy curls. “You’re sweet. But I think our little one would look at you with those adorable pleading eyes and you’d be mush. She totally has you wrapped around her fingers Bell and you know it.”

“Maybe,” he conceded. “But I don’t have to like it. The curse of loving those blue eyes,” he winked. Skye may have looked fairly similar to him, freckles and all, but those blue eyes were undoubtedly Clarke. He loved it.

Clarke smirked over at her her husband’s obvious flirting. Seven years of marriage and she still wasn’t tired of it. 

“Well, maybe this one is a boy,” she said getting up. Her belly was mostly flat but she was in the very early stages of pregnancy. Bellamy swore up and down he could see a slight bulge but Clarke wasn’t convinced. Besides the obvious bouts of nausea, you could barely tell anything was amidst.

“I’m telling you princess, they’ll notice. You know your mother. She figured out that you were pregnant with Skye weeks before we knew. She’s like a hound dog sniffing out her prey.”

“Hmm, Maybe I’ll wear a big shirt,” Clarke said looking at her side profile in the mirror. “You can barely tell.”

“You can barely tell,” Bellamy said getting up out of bed. “A normal person could barely tell. But this is Abby. You know that I’m right. She’ll be planning a shower before the day is out. Today is about Skye. Let’s just try to keep the happy news quiet a bit longer. Besides,” he came up behind Clarke wrapping his arms around her. “You’ll have everyone clamoring for godparent privileges. You know how that goes. It’ll be mass chaos.”

Clarke sighed knowing that he was right. Their friends had used Skye’s birth as an auctioning block. Everyone was keen on being the godparents to the “golden child” as Octavia had proclaimed a then unnamed Skye. Bellamy and Clarke were bombarded with all kinds of gifts and bribes. Ultimately they chose Raven and Murphy as the respective godparents to Skye but it had nothing to do with the abundance of gifts from their friends. Bellamy and Clarke just thought they were the best candidates for the job.

“We should just choose your sister and Lincoln. Let’s just end it quick before the crazy starts.”

“I think it’s a good idea,” he kissed her head. Octavia, though he loved his sister to death, wasn’t exactly godmother material when Skye was first born. But things were so different now. She wasn’t the same wild child running through the woods anymore. She was settled with her own family. 

“I need to shower,” Clarke sighed already feeling tired and the day was just getting started. That was the early stages of her little one making its presence known. She couldn’t seem to get enough sleep these days. “Can I convince you to join me,” she smiled devilishly over at Bellamy.

“No convincing necessary,” he winked pulling his tank over his head. Clarke blinked and his boxers were down around his ankles. Her eyes raised in delight seeing all that beautiful body of his on full display.

“Bell!,” she screamed. “You don’t play fair,” she giggled when Bellamy walked towards her lifting her over his shoulders. He playfully slapped her ass dragging her over to the private washroom in their bedroom. Nothing like a little morning fun to get the day started. They could use the tension relief especially with the festivities ahead. Clarke was sure to be tired and stressed trying to make the day perfect for Skye.  
~~~~~~~~~~

“Happy Birthday to Skye. Happy birthday to you,” everyone sang loudly crowded around the five year old’s cake.

“Make a wish baby,” Bellamy clapped.

Skye closed her eyes and blew out the candles. Everyone cheered loudly as Clarke and Bellamy bent on opposite sides of her smothering her chubby cheeks with kisses. The little girl giggled happily as her grandmother snapped pictures.

“Alright lets cut this sucker up,” Murphy rubbed his hands together in anticipation as if he was one of the kids. He was such an overgrown child. Emori smacked him upside his head.

“Language uncle Murphy,” Skye chastised him much to the laughter and delight of everyone.

“For goodness sake Murphy, show some class,” Abby said taking the cake away to slice up and serve.

“Guess you got told,” Raven snickered.

“You see what I deal with on a daily basis?,” Emori rolled her eyes.

“Gee, thanks babe,” Murphy huffed.

“He can’t help it. That’s Murphy,” Bellamy chuckled.

“And you guys made him The Godfather to my princess,” Raven teased blowing kisses at Skye. She loved being an involved godmother and Skye loved being spoiled by everyone. 

“Told ya,” Clarke whispered into her husband’s ear. Raven always said that Murphy was too immature for the job. But it was mostly jokes. Murphy had grown to be a responsible man with his own family. 

“Well I like uncle Murphy. He’s funny,” Skye smiled pouring more candied sugar into her mouth. Out of the mouths of babes. She was the only one that could understand Murphy, well her and the other dozen kids there including his own son Kahi. Murphy just had a way with kids.

“Thank you precious,” he gripped Skye up in a sweeping hug. “You’re the only one with a brain around here. And a cute one at that,” he tickled her. “I love you kid.”

“Love you too uncle Murphy,” she smiled brightly. 

It was moments like that when Bellamy and Clarke knew they made the right decision. There was no one that loved Skye like Murphy. Despite his juvenile ways, Clarke and Bellamy knew he’d be a great father figure to Skye if something ever happened to them. He was wonderful with Kahi.

Clarke walked into the kitchen area figuring her mother needed help serving up the sweet confection. She left Bellamy to keep the kids and adults entertained for a few minutes without her.

“Hey mom. You need some help?,” she asked.

“Sure sweetie,” she passed her a few plates. “Skye looks like she enjoying her party. She’s such a happy girl. No idea where that came from,” Abby joked.

Clarke laughed shaking her head. It was true. Her and Bellamy could be really intense at times and Skye was the complete opposite. She was so bubbly and carefree, everything a child her age should be. Clarke often joked that she took after her aunt Octavia. Skye was such a little spitfire with so much joy and wonder of the world. 

“She definitely takes after Octavia for sure. I think we got the wrong kid,” Clarke smiled.

“Where is she anyway?,” Abby wondered.

“She’s stopping by the house later to drop Skye’s present. The baby has an ear infection. She’s been dealing with crying all night and the baby,” Clarke laughed.

“Ahh Lincoln having trouble?,” she said knowingly. “The joys of new parenthood.”

“Yeah. LJ is a hand full. I’m not sure Lincoln knows how to deal yet. But Octavia is a rockstar. She was meant to be a mother.”

“So”, Abby switched the topic quickly. “When are you and Bellamy planning to have another kid?”

Clarke blinked surprised at the question. Was Bellamy right? Did Abby somehow know that she was pregnant with her second...well technically her third child. Madi was there’s in all the ways that mattered. Her and Bellamy didn’t physically create her but she was their first baby. Their first taste of real parenthood. 

“Woah! Where did that come from?,” she tried keeping her voice steady. Any slight tremor or nerves was bound to tip Abby off. Clarke could never hide anything from her mom since she was a kid.

“I was just asking, sweetie. I mean Skye is growing up so quickly. Madi is practically out of the house. I just thought maybe you two wanted to give them a sibling or two by now. That’s all.”

“We talked about,” she admitted to her mother. “And we want more children. Bellamy says he wants six,” she skeptically chuckled. “Three boys and three girls. I bargained two more. That’ll bring us to four,” she laughed.

“He wants a big family. Good for him. It’s nice to have the option.”

“Yeah. But he’s not the one lugging around another human for nine months,” she giggled. She couldn’t deny it was adorable that her husband wanted lots of babies. Clarke just wasn’t sure thinking of the pain she endured giving birth to Skye. It wasn’t exactly an easy delivery. But she got through it with Bellamy and Abby by her side supporting her. 

“Well, in any event, you two make beautiful babies,” Abby complimented. “You should try soon.”

“I’ll think about it,” Clarke kissed her mother’s cheek before scooping up a few plates and walking back towards the dining area where the children were waiting.

“Cake’s here!” The kids along with Murphy starting cheering. “Birthday girl first,” she kissed Skye placing the plate down in front of her.

Clarke passed one of the bigger slices of cake toward Murphy. She rolled her eyes seeing him greedily digging into the cake.

“Here babe,” she chuckled passing Bellamy a smaller piece. He wasn’t really a sweets kinda guy. Clarke followed his line of vision across the room once she noticed her husband looking clearly distracted and very much annoyed. Kahi was pushing a piece of cake into a giggling Skye’s face. The little boy then kindly handed her one of the decorative napkins to wipe her face. Clarke wanted to pull her drawing pad out to capture the adorable moment. They were so sweet together. 

Bellamy miserably looked to his wife who gave him a knowing smirk and “I told you so” look. He huffed out flopping down into the cushions of the chair. This wasn’t good. Something told him that he was going to have to kill that Kahi someday or at least give him a good talking to regarding Skye. Lord knows Murphy would probably think it was the best thing ever if those two grew up to be married. 

“Stop it, Bell. They’re just kids,” Clarke patted his leg.

“Sure,” he grumbled pulling her down into his lap. Clarke could always make him feel better. “I love you,” he kissed her.

“You better,” she smiled. “I love you too, so much Bellamy. When this party is all cleaned up and everyone is gone, I’ll put Skye to bed and show you just how much,” she whispered seductively running her tongue across his ear.

“Fuck. Lets end it now,” he joked. Clarke giggled shaking her head. It was only like 5 in the evening. Even if they could get rid of all of their guests, no way was Skye having it. She’d usually fight tooth and nail for an extra minute at night before bed and this was their child hopped up on sugary party treats. Clarke was sure it’d be a fight getting her into bed tonight.

“Patience hubby,” she teased. “I promise it’ll be worth the wait.”

Bellamy squeezed her side playfully knowing the words were true. Clarke always kept her promises to rock his world. He wasn’t going to complain about waiting for a little alone time with his wife.

Some time later after all of the party guests were gone, just as Clarke predicted, Skye wasn’t in the greatest of moods. The little girl whined and squirmed and pleaded endlessly with her father to sleep in her parents bed tonight. Their baby girl was too smart to ask her momma for certain things. And with her daddy, Skye was usually a little more successful. Clarke was definitely the bad cop between the two of them. 

Bellamy sighed watching his wife tuck Skye in against her many protests.

“Not tonight, baby,” he said. “Big girl, remember?” 

Skye pouted not thinking that declaration would come back to bite her in the butt.

“Skye Aurora! This is not the behavior of good little girls. Do you want momma to take your birthday gifts back?”

“Momma no!,” she screamed. Bellamy nearly lost it watching her eyes flare up dramatically. He dipped his head trying to hold in his laughter. It was for the sake of his own health. Clarke was bound to be pissed at him for laughing when she was struggling with Skye.

“I’mma be good,” she cried. “Don’t take my toys, momma. Please. I’mma be good.”

“Ok then. It’s time for bed. Only good little girls keep their presents. Now are you a good girl?,” Clarke asked.

“Yes,” she sighed settling down into the bed.

“Good. It’s time for pretty girls to get their rest. Love you. Night,” Clarke kissed her head.

Bellamy took Clarke’s cue coming over to kiss Skye as well. “Love you baby. Sleep well,” he said. 

“Night momma. Night daddy,” she yawned already feeling the affects of her long day. She closed her little blue eyes letting sleep overtake her body.

Bellamy switched the light off pulling Clarke by the hand. They left the door slightly ajar just in case Skye had one of her nightmares and fled to their bedroom in the middle of the night for comfort.

“That was rough,” he said. 

“She’s her father’s daughter,”Clarke teased. “Always giving me hell.”

“We Blakes are built like that,” he chuckled.

Clarke snickered. “Well, I’m a Blake too,” she pouted cutely.

“Damn right,” he said pulling her towards Madi’s room. Clarke smiled following behind him. Nothing warmed her heart more than being married to Bellamy. He was her entire world. 

“Hey kiddo,” Clarke stuck her head through the door. “We just wanted to say goodnight. We’re going to turn in. It’s been a long day.”

“K,” she said distracted by one of the history books given to her by Bellamy. Madi was really into that stuff. Clarke was glad that Bellamy had Madi as his partner in crime. They both loved history and often enjoyed discussing it during their family dinners and every other time in between. It drove Clarke mad. But she loved her history loving dorks. 

“We love you sweetie,” Clarke blew her a kiss.

“Night Mads,” Bellamy said pulling the door shut. “Love you.”

“Goodnight. I love you guys too,” she said as they were leaving. Madi was really such a blessing in their life. She was theirs long before marriage or children were even a mere thought.

“Well Mr. Blake. That’s two kids all warm and snuggly in the bed. Whatever shall we do with this time?”

“I got a few things in mind,” he mumbled against her lips. Clarke took pleasure in the feel of his body when Bellamy pushed her into the wall.

“Baby. I want you,” she breathed running her hand delightfully over his abs.

“Your wish is my command Mrs. Blake. I’m all yours.”

“Yeah, besides we gotta get working on that baby,” she laughed seeing Bellamy’s face frown in confusion. “Mom thinks we should try for another baby. I told her we’d think about it.”

“I’m guessing she doesn’t know that you’re already pregnant, huh? We should probably tell her soon. She’s bound to start asking questions.”

“Yep,” she said starting to unbutton his shirt. “But right now, I think we should do a little practicing...you know for future reference,” she winked.

“Whatever the hell you want,” he said dragging her off to their bedroom for a night of pleasure.


End file.
